Of Lightning and Ice
by SolasTheDreadwolf
Summary: Roughly based off of the happenings in the Mortal Kombat Legacy episode, Raiden finds himself in the confines of the mental hospital Meadowbrook. He meets Blue, a woman that he quickly finds is his only way out of the facility. With their combined genius, they hope to finally escape the hands of the doctors that torture them and their psyche. This is a rewrite! Enjoy!
1. Blue, The Cutter

**A/N: Wow, it's been a hot minute since I posted on fanfiction! I was boredly rereading through my old work, (cringe) and came across this piece. I remember how much I loved the story I was putting together for it, and saw that the writing itself could use** _ **so**_ **much improving. I have a sudden kick of inspiration now that my college finals are done, so I figured why the heck not! Let's rewrite this bad boy! I probably won't finish it (again), but I want to rewrite as much as I can before this writing inspiration leaves me once again. (Curses!)**

 **Let me explain this piece. It's loosely based off the Mortal Kombat Legacy: Episode 6 about Raiden going into the mental hospital. I remember being captivated by this episode, and I found it was one of the best episodes made, depth-wise. It touched on a lot of hard topics, which I think is what made it so successful. This fanfic uses some of the same dialogue and some of the same ideas, with my little spin on it. I'm wanting to flesh out the episode a bit, to kind of give a bit more backstory on this Legacy version of Raiden. I have some surprises up my sleeve, and we'll see if I end up getting to them. This fic is only going to be a few chapters, maybe anywhere from 4-8, depending on how I space things out.**

 **Trigger warning: This fanfic explores some of the ugly sides of depression, including self-harm. Later, it goes into very vivid detail on the process, and I want everyone to know that. If you feel like you can't handle that, then this fic isn't for you.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Kombat or Mortal Kombat: Legacy. Unfortunately.**

* * *

 **Ch. 1: Blue, The Cutter**

* * *

Rain tore at the window, thunder pounding and reverberating around the small room that Blue slept in. A flash of lighting lit up the entire room, making her squeak in surprise. The thunder that followed nearly shook her bed. Probably would have too, if it wasn't bolted to the floor. Her body trembled against her will. She tried to calm down but found that she couldn't. Lucille Blue was terrified of thunderstorms.

She pulled her blanket up over her head, closing her eyes tight and humming as loud as she could in efforts to drown out the sound of the rain slamming against her window like it wanted vengeance against her for simply existing. Another crack of thunder made her body quickly tense up and roll into a ball, a small wail building in her throat. Blue knew that no one could hear her, and even if they did, they didn't care. They said they did but they didn't really. It took what seemed to be years of torture before she fell into a fitful sleep that took her to morning.

She was woken by someone ripping the blankets off her body.

"Get up!" a gruff voice yelled, sounding gravelly. If she didn't already know this was her doctor, she would have sworn he was a chain smoker. The tiredness that clouded her mind immediately dissipated at hearing his stupid voice. Blue jumped up, standing straight, glaring up into the eyes of her attacker. She gave an indignant shout.

"That's MY blanket!" her teeth were gritted and bared in her anger.

"Lucille Blue, sit down!" he barked, bringing his hand back to hit her. At seeing this, her former bravery was cast away and she sat down so fast she almost fell off the bed.

"No! No, please, don't hit me again!" she cried, "I'll be good, I promise!" The doctor eyed her before putting his hand down and picking up his clipboard off her small desk that was bolted to the ground just like her bed. He went on as if this little altercation never happened.

"Lucille Blue, patient 6001. You are…" he looked over his clipboard, "...to take your Lamictal this morning. The rest of your pills you will get tonight." Blue rolled her eyes. He already knew what medicines she had to take even without his stupid clipboard. She'd been here for several months, and he checked in with her three times a week. To her, he should have her figured out by now.

He gave her the medicine she was to take and she took it faithfully. She used to spit them out while he was not looking, but she figured out quick that doing that and getting caught meant isolation time, and that was the last thing she wanted to do. So she took her medicine. Maybe her moods would get in check. Maybe things would get better? Doubtful, in this hell hole. It was worth dreaming.

The doctor grabbed her arm, looking angry once again. She shrunk away in fear.

"Lucille. Did you do this last night?" he asked with an icy calm, his eyes lingering over the shallow cuts she had made with a stolen paperclip after group therapy the night before. That had been before the thunderstorm. They were sad in comparison to the thick braids of scars running up and down her arms, but it was all she could muster with the materials she had found. They kept a very close eye on her at all times, so it was a miracle she could get away with what she did.

"Lucille!" he exclaimed, "Answer me!" A whimper rose up in her throat and she felt tears prick at her eyes.

"N...No." she choked, knowing it was a lie and knowing that she'd get punished for it. The doctor, Dr. Ramsay, calmed.

"Lucille, you need to stop doing this to yourself," he said in a soft tone, one that Blue knew was fake and held no real emotion behind it. He called in a nurse and she had it wrapped up all quick-like. Blue stared down at the bandage, trying to remember the feeling of the paperclip digging into her flesh and tearing at it. It wasn't as pretty as a razor, and she didn't get to bleed as much, so it wasn't all that helpful. She had just wanted to feel pain again. She was a cutter, and the pain was her drug, her high, the thing that made her most at peace.

"You misbehaved, but I'm still going to let you go outside today. Maybe the fresh air will do you good," Ramsay said, jotting something down on his clipboard, "Come along, then."

He led her out of her room, past the eating area and the place where they held group therapy. She saw the other patients heading the same way as them, down a corridor and to a door leading to the outside. They all filed out, each of them itching with excitement, herself included. Ramsay was right. Fresh air would do her good. Her feet carried her to the spot she always went to in the corner of the courtyard, just over the crest of a small hill. When she got there, she paused. There was a large hole before her, the sod torn up, showing the dark earth underneath. She crept closer.

"Lucille! It's time to go inside!" One of the guards yelled for her. She didn't turn away from the hole. She peered inside. Expecting nothing, she gasped when she saw there was something.

Some _one_.

Her eyes widened when she saw the shape of a man dressed in white. He looked to be in his early thirties, and was scruffy in a ruggedly handsome sort of way. Blue was captivated by this man.

"Wow," she whispered, crawling into the crater that she could only assume was formed by this man. She looked up to the sky for a moment, as if she could imagine him falling from a great height. Her eyes looked back down to him and she noticed that he wasn't dirty in the slightest.

"Hello?" her whisper was a little louder now, "Are you okay?" she reached toward him, shaking his shoulder. Immediately, his eyes snapped open, looking positively electrifying. Momentarily terrified, Blue jumped back, her backside slamming into the wall of the crater. His electrified eyes faded into a dark grey. Blue stared into the man's eyes, her bright blues meeting his steely greys. They looked at each other for a long moment, both looking confused.

"Where are you from?" Blue finally forced the words out of her. The man blinked. Her words seemed to jar him from his thoughts and he tried to stand up, struggling with the task. He hunched over, throwing up a bright blue liquid that smelled like antifreeze. She gasped as he threw up all over the bottom of the crater. Just as she was going to ask if he was alright, she was interrupted by two guards.

"Lucille! I told you, it's time to go inside!" one of them barked, coming up behind her. The other two came up behind him. "Hey, who the fuck is that?!" he yelled, pointing at the mysterious man. Blue stood up, blocking the guard's path.

"Leave him alone!" she exclaimed. One of the guards came forward and grabbed her and she struggled to get out of his hold. "N-No! Get the fuck off me!" she thrashed in his arms to no avail. The third guard stepped forward, pulling out a needle. That stopped her wriggling in its tracks.

"You don't want me to do _this_ again, do you?" he threatened, which made Blue whimper and shake her head. She glanced toward her newfound friend and found that he had already crawled out of the crater and was staggering toward the outer fence.

"Shit!" the guard holding her yelled, "Where do you think you're going?!" The man simply ignored him. The guard threw her to the ground and stalked toward the man, the other two following. One of them tried to grab him, but the mysterious man whirled around and punched him in the face. Blue gasped at the man's boldness. The said man spun toward a guard coming behind him, executing a punch to the abdomen, a kick to the knee, and a punch to the face, all in rapid succession. It was clear that this man knew how to fight, and how to do it well. Once he was finished with that second guard, he ignored the third and continued toward the fence, starting to climb it.

Which appeared to be his undoing.

The last guard grabbed him by the shoulders and peeled him off the fence, shoving him face-first into the dirt. Blue gasped and scrambled to her feet as the guard took out the dreaded needle.

"No! No, don't hurt him!" she screeched as the guard prepared to sedate the man.

"Let go of me!" The man shouted. Blue was surprised to hear him speak.

"Let me go!" he yelled as the needle pierced his skin. Blue counted to five and the man went still. The guards recovered and gathered him up, dragging him into the facility.

Meadowbrook.

* * *

 **A/N: There's a short little chapter, kind of like a prologue to get the fic rolling. I used a lot of my old dialogue and scenes, but made it a little more cohesive and hopefully a little more fleshed out. That's my goal! It's to see how much I've (hopefully) improved over the past few years. (It's been over FIVE years since I wrote this chapter. There better be some improvement!) Let me know what you think of this chapter. Read and Review, my friends! Thanks for taking the time to read this far!**

 **Question of the Day: What Zodiac sign are you? I'm an Aries! Let me know what you are in the reviews!**

 **See you soon,**

 **SolasTheDreadwolf**


	2. Enter, Raiden

**A/N: Hey y'all! (Channeling my inner American South) How are you? I'm doing alright, been better, been worse. Feeling great because finals are over! I decided to post my first chapter and then this chapter in succession so that you guys could get a feel for what's going on. I did the same thing in my first iteration of this fic, so I figured I would do that here too! Hope you enjoy what I've dished out for ya!**

 **In my first copy of this fic, I went into first person POV as Raiden. Wellll I'm not going to do that because I hate first person POV. I think writing this in the third person will help it improve tremendously.**

* * *

 **Ch. 2: Enter, Raiden**

* * *

Raiden's eyes snapped open and he found himself staring at a white wall. He rolled over, grunting at the pounding he felt in his head. Upon not-that-close of inspection, it was clear that the entire room was white. Even the table, which could have been made much more comfortable, was white. He sat up and leaned back against the wall, quickly noticing that it was very much not like a normal wall. He stood to give it a better look-over. It was padded like a quilt, and when he pushed down on it, it sprang back at him like a mattress bed spring. His eyebrow arched at the odd material.

A sudden wave of nausea hit him and he threw up a viscous blue liquid that he recognized as his own blood. He gagged at the smell and threw up again, all over the table he had been laying on prior. His blood looked even brighter blue against the blank white of the floor and the table. He couldn't help but wonder where in the everliving fuck he was. As if on cue, a man in a white doctor's coat walked into the room.

"Where am I?" Raiden exclaimed, "What have you done to me?!" his eyes lingered on the man, but then looked to the blue stains on the bed, the wall, and the floor of the room.

"It is the effects of the ketamine injection we gave you," the doctor said dispassionately, "it was to calm you down. You assaulted two of the guards." Raiden grit his teeth, his eyes focusing on the doctor once again.

"Where am I?" he yelled, louder this time. It seemed to shock the man, as if he was surprised by his sudden outburst.

"You are in Meadowbrook's Clinical Studies for the Mentally Ill facility," the doctor replied, looking both calm and uneasy, seeming to eye Raiden carefully, as if he was waiting for him to strike. Raiden threw away his caution toward the doctor and rushed at him.

"I'm not crazy! You must let me go!"

The doctor swiftly unsheathed a needle, and before Raiden could react, he plunged it into his neck. It stung, and Raiden hissed in pain. He felt his legs go weak, as well as his arms. The numbness spread through his entire body, and he fell face-first into the ground, which was far from pleasant. The doctor only chuckled in response.

"Well, John Doe. It seems you have a problem with...hostility." Raiden felt his eye drooping and he fought it, trying to force words from his throat, but was too weary to do it. He soon succumbed to the pitch black that clouded his mind, going limp.

* * *

When Raiden woke he was sitting, which surprised him. He cracked open his eyes, his head hanging limp in a way that made the bones in his neck ache and groan. He rose his head up and blinked several times to try and wake up and take in his surroundings. Before him was a table, and he was nearly all the way scooted up to it. He moved to get up, but saw that his wrists were restrained to the arms of the chair, and his ankles to the legs. With a growl, he began trying to move his wrists in a way that would hopefully allow them to slip through their bindings, which looked almost like belts, fastened with metal buckles.

"Ah! John Doe! It would seem that you have awakened, finally." Raiden's eyes zeroed in on the man as he walked up to the desk. He fiddled with a small black device on a tripod, something that Raiden recognized as a camera. His mind went to dark places as he wondered why in the fuck they'd be filming him strapped to a chair. The doctor sat down and opened up a folder before him, setting down a steno pad and pen. The aforementioned doctor dug around in his pocket and took out a small device, pressing a button.

"Alright, today is March fifth of twenty-eleven. This is session one with John Doe. Age unknown. No known relatives. Patient _appeared_ at Meadowbrook three days ago, seemingly out of nowhere. Patient 6001 discovered John Doe near the outer edge of the facility, in which John Doe decided to escape…" Raiden tuned out what he was saying. He could figure out that he was the John Doe he was speaking about, but he wondered who patient 6001 was. It had to be that woman that woke him from his unconsciousness at the bottom of that hole. He tried to remember what name the guards had called out to her, but his mind was fuzzy. His memories were faded and dim in his mind, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't call them back.

"John Doe is not my name," Raiden said suddenly, making the doctor quiet whatever he was saying. The doctor tilted his head as if asking Raiden to go on. "I am Raiden. Lord Raiden, God of Thunder. I am the sworn protector of Earthrealm." The doctor stared at him silently for a good, long, few moments before smiling.

"Good to meet you, _Lord_ Raiden. I am Dr. Ramsay," he chuckled, "Do you know how you came to Meadowbrook?" Raiden sighed, knowing how insane he sounded, and how much more crazy he was going to sound when he explained everything. But he had to try. If not, the very safety of Earthrealm would be compromised. He'd been able to convince Earthrealmers of his existence before. Perhaps it would work out in his favor once again.

"I was battling Shinnok and he defeated me. I prayed to the Elder Gods to save me. I suppose that's why I ended up here," he explained quickly. Dr. Ramsay rose his eyebrows and Raiden copied the gesture, which made the doctor glare at him.

"If I may ask, who is Shinnok?" The doctor jotted down a few notes, and Raiden tried to peer over to see what he was writing down. It was clear that he didn't believe him, and that was probably why he had ended up in a mental hospital. Raiden's lips stayed shut at the question. This stupid doctor didn't need to know who Shinnok was. What he did need to know was that Raiden needed to be out of this dreadful place.

"You must let me go," he commanded. Dr. Ramsay only raised one thin, grey eyebrow.

"I cannot. You need to be treated." Rage burned through Raiden at his answer, and he felt his veins begin to crackle with electricity, the jolts running down his spine and through his limbs like ice water. Raiden didn't want to hurt the doctor. He had sworn to not hurt an Earthrealmer, but at this point, he felt he had no choice. With a surge of strength, he forced his lightning onto the doctor. Except...nothing happened. He tried again, and the same result. A feeling of dread ran through him, all of the raw energy in his body dissipating. The feeling of dread intensified when he realized that it had to be the ketamine that they injected into him. It was weakening his body.

"Please! You _must_ let me go! I have to attend the Mortal Kombat tournament to fight for the freedom of Earthrealm! If not, Shao Kahn will surely conquer, and you will all die." Dr. Ramsay only gave a calm smile. Raiden sent him a furious glare. He still didn't believe him!

"And who is Shao Kahn?" Raiden groaned in annoyance.

"The Emperor of Outworld," he muttered.

"Outworld?"

"Yes, it is a realm alternate to Earth's." Raiden replied, earning a few more notes on the steno pad.

"A parallel universe?" The doctor inquired. Raiden mentally smacked his forehead.

"No," he answered simply. Dr. Ramsay huffed and erased one of his scribbles. They stared at each other for a long while before the doctor stood up.

"It was good to speak to you, Lord Raiden. I think we have a long road of recovery ahead of us." Dr. Ramsay walked around the table, brandishing a needle. Raiden shouted obscenities in his direction, cursing at him and telling him to not take another step closer. The doctor only laughed and skillfully inserted the needle into Raiden's neck.

"Sweet dreams…"

* * *

 **ONE MONTH LATER**

* * *

Blue sulked in the corner of the common area, watching some of the other patients interact with each other. Some of them sat in corners like her while others played games and did crafts to ease some of the bad feelings they felt in their heads. Blue had once been like them, hopeful to get better and get out of here. These people were newer than her, and so they still held that same hope. Blue knew, though. She knew that nobody got out of Meadowbrook. If you did? You only got sent to an even worse facility.

She didn't know why she was here. Sure, she was bipolar, with sometimes violent mood swings. She was never harmful to other people, though. Only herself. When she got depressed, she cut herself. When she was manic, she thought she was God herself, ready to leap off of buildings to prove that she was the Almighty One.

Yeah, that never really worked out.

She stared at her wrist, which had seven new cuts across them, nice and bandaged up. They threatened to put her in isolation next time she did it. It was their fault she did this to herself. If they would just let her go, she promised to never touch a razorblade‒or anything she deemed useful to hurt herself‒ever again. It had been almost exactly one month since the strange man appeared to her in the crater. They had already filled it in with dirt and put new sod over it. Anything to cover up ugliness. This place had to maintain a "perfect" atmosphere, so that people would be happy to send their loved ones here.

She had only seen him in passing, either being wheeled around a corner in a wheelchair or being shoved into an interrogation room, as her and the other patients called it. It angered her that she couldn't talk to him, or even see him, for that matter. He was different. Like her.

A long beep sounded, signalling the entrance of another patient into the room. Blue turned, expecting Sid and his rantings of demonic forces and his alignment with Satan. When she saw the man, she found herself leaping to her feet. The guards left him and exited the room. Blue ran to him, looking up at him. His eyes that reminded her of the graphite of a pencil looked her over, recognition flickering within them.

"Patient 6001?" he asked slowly. "The woman who woke me up?" Blue nodded excitedly, taking hold of his hand and dragging him to a small table with a half-finished puzzle across it. She sat in one of the chairs and the man did as well, looking confused and slightly overwhelmed.

"Call me Blue," she said, watching as the man nodded slowly, looking deep into her eyes. She felt herself shiver.

"Blue. That's nice," he murmured, "It suits you." Her heart fluttered in her chest at his compliment. The deep baritone of his voice nearly lulled her to sleep, her name rolling off his tongue so beautifully. She was captivated by this ruggedly handsome man.

"What is _your_ name?" she asked, trying to make her voice sound confident. He maintained his deep eye contact.

"I am Lord Raiden. God of Thunder and protector of Earthrealm."

 **A/N: At this point, I'm not really trying to make long chapters. I'm just trying to cut off where it seems natural. This is going to be a very short story! I hope you guys are liking my re-write so far. I enjoy writing in Raiden's POV. It might be a little OOC, but I'm not too interested in making him his normal canon personality. This fic is supposed to be fluffy with a touch of darkness (my aesthetic?) and so he might end up a little OOC, especially in the next couple of chapters.**

 **Again, hope you enjoy! R &R, my little lemon drops!**

 **Question of the Day: What country are you from? If you're from the United States, what state are you from? I'm so curious! I'm from the United States, from Nebraska. It's probably the most boring state, but I like it! It's a nice place to live! Let me know in the reviews where you're from!**

 **All the best,**

 **SolasTheDreadwolf**


End file.
